Pei (Earth-616)
Kid Fist | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly K'un-Lun, Rand Building | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = "Heart of the Dragon" insignia on her back resembling a dragon | Citizenship = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, monk, student | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = K'un-Lun | Creators = Kaare Andrews | First = Iron Fist: The Living Weapon #1 | HistoryText = After Davos killed the last incarnation of Shou-Lao (nicknamed Gork by Pei), Pei gained the power of the Iron Fist and punched Davos through a wall. As the youngest person to ever bear the mark of the Iron Fist, Pei revived Gork and all 66 previous incarnations of Shou-Lao, but Danny and his best friend Luke Cage dealt with it. From that point, she started training with Danny and was enrolled in High School. Pei also started being tutored by Madame Yeoh, but she revealed herself to be one of the daughters of Mara and attacked her school dance. After this, Mara manifested through Pei's friend Jayce Paz and removed Danny's heart. Pei imbued Danny with her chi, giving him the strength to defeat Mara and banish him to another realm, but he managed to grab Pei and Jayce and send them to a dimension of gladiatorial combat. There, Pei encountered Brenda, Danny's ex-girlfriend, and a furious Shou-Lao. When she was almost giving hope, she remembered Danny's teaching, summoned her fist and punched through the dragon's chest. Because she already had the mark of the Iron Fist, she put the dragon's heart in its place and, in that moment, Danny was able to bring her, Jayce and Brenda to their realm. | Personality = | Powers = Chi Augmentation: After gaining the power of the Iron Fist, Pei is now able to focus her mystical chi to augment her physical and mental capabilities to superhuman levels. *'Chi Manipulation:' The Iron Fist grants Pei many abilities that she has possibly not yet learned, such as channeling the Shou-Lao chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities; this technique is used by both Orson Randall and Wu Ao-Shi. *'Iron Fist Punch:' Like every Iron Fist, she's able to summon her chi and focus it into her hands, drawing upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of Shou-Lao and make her fists inhumanly powerful. *'Superhuman Strength:' Pei has demonstrated supernatural strength and agility, such as when she kicked an orange hard enough to break a tooth, or when she jumped over a basketball court and dunked. *'Revival:' After reading a special chapter on reincarnating Shou-Lao, she was able to revive every incarnation of the mystical dragon. The full extent of this power is unknown. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist Master Acrobat: Pei is an extremely skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Tattoos Category:Iron Fist Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Trained by Iron Fist